Mafia Wiki:Guidelines and Policies
We would like to welcome you to the Mafia Wiki and ask that you take a moment to read our guidelines and policies before you begin editing. Keep in mind that not everything is listed here, as common sense and good judgment are always key to building a Wikia community. You can also refer to Wikia's Terms of Use for further clarification. If you have questions or other issues please feel free to contact one of our administrators listed here. Guidelines :See also: Writing and Editing Guide. *While we strive to provide relevant information on our pages, we also like to keep them brief and on point. Some of the more minor aspects of the game are better left for the players to experience themselves. We ask that you respect that and not fill our pages with every little detail and nuance of gameplay. *Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but our pages are better off without them, so we ask that you not enter opinions or speculation on any page. If something is not stated within the game itself or in an official release by the game publishers, it's considered non-canon and has no place here. *If something is reminiscent of some other movie, game, or cultural icon, it does not necessarily mean the developers intended it as such. More often than not it's simply a coincidence. In short, trivia entries should be kept to a minimum; not everything is a pop culture reference. *Always assume good faith. Unless it's obvious vandalism, assume the user is trying to contribute positively to this wiki. If you undo another user's edit, make a short note in the edit summary explaining what was wrong with it. *Avoid rephrasing edits - saying the same thing in a different way. If something is grammatically incorrect then by all means change it, but don't make changes just because you think it "sounds better" the way you wrote it. *Do not be rude, intimidating, aggressive, or threatening towards other users. While the Mafia games contain adult language and content, please keep all forum, blog, and message wall posts at a PG rating. *Do not engage in edit warring - two or more individuals continually undoing each other's edits on a page. If you have a disagreement about an edit or how a page should be, bring the matter up with an admin to resolve it. *Do not write in CAPS LOCK - capital letters are not necessary to get a point across. *No sockpuppetry - creating a separate account for whatever reason, unless informing an admin of a valid reason for this. *Under no circumstances are you to use a bot (aka computer program) to make edits without prior approval from the administrators and staff of this wiki. Any bot that is granted approval must be set up according to Wikia's policy on bots found here. Policies *In order to limit vandalism and promote better collaboration between the staff and our members, this wiki has turned off anonymous editing. While we apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you, we feel that the benefits far outweigh the inconvenience of logging in. If you don't have an account feel free to make one now; it's simple and only takes a minute. *Some pages on this wiki have been protected to allow only administrators to edit them. Some of these are permanent, such as the main page and other major pages. Other pages are done temporarily for various reasons, such as if the page is undergoing rewrite or to stop edit warring. If you see something on a protected page that needs to be addressed, feel free to contact one of our staff and we will be happy to take a look at it. *The Mafia Wiki will not tolerate achievement hunting - making unnecessary edits on pages for the sake of gaining achievements. While we will always assume good faith, users suspected of achievement hunting will be warned to discontinue the behavior. Continued violation of this policy will result in being banned from further editing. Page Editing *It is highly recommend you use the Source Editor when creating or editing pages. The visual editor is a poorly designed tool that is incapable of formatting many aspects of the page correctly. If you insist on using the visual editor, once you save the page you will need to click "Edit Source" from the edit drop down menu and fix any mistakes it leaves behind. *To set the Source Editor as your default, click the drop down menu next to your avatar at the top of any page and choose "My Preferences". Click on the "Editing" tab and in the Preferred Editor menu select Source Editor, then scroll to the bottom and click Save. See Also *Writing and Editing Guide *Media Policies *Image Capture Guide *Administrators Category:Policy Category:Site Administration